The invention relates to a bedside organizer. In particular, the invention is an organizer having a plurality of pouches, said organizer constructed to extend across a bed, with storage portions hanging flat against either side of the bed.
“Side tables” or nightstands are typically placed on the side of a bed. They provide storage for various items that may be used while in bed. Such items may include eyeglasses, television remote controls, books, cellular telephones, water bottles, and flashlights. While such items can often be conveniently placed on a nightstand and thus be readily available to the user, these objects can easily cause unsightly clutter.
Thus, there exists a need for an organizer that has a plurality of pouches sized to hold objects used while in bed, such as those named above. Such an organizer should be constructed to hang along the sides of the bed, thus eliminating any clutter on the side table.
While the units available may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.